1860s
formulates the of , bringing together for the first time , , and as different manifestations of the same phenomenon; the leads to enormous changes in Japan's political and social structure; the is formed in 1864, aimed at uniting a variety of different left-wing , and groups; the , fought in 1868 during the , the bloodiest inter-state war in Latin America's history; execution in 1867 of , ruler of the , established during the ; the , the turning point of the , fought in the from 1861 to 1865, between the (the ) and the (the ) as a result of the long-standing over ; the is inaugurated in 1869; meets Garibaldi near in 1860, at the end of the .}} The 1860s was the ten-year period from the years to . The of led to the breakdown of the , which was already suffering from the abolition of slavery in most of in the late and . In the United States, between the and the led to massive deaths and the destruction of cities such as ; ; and . was one of the first times America experienced , and advancements in military technology, such as and s, and the development and initial deployment of early added to the destruction. After the American Civil War, turmoil continued in the , with the rise of organizations like the and the issue of granting to . Politics and wars being executed (1867), marking the end of the }} Wars * occupation of (1863–1867). Replacement of (1861–1863) at first with (1863–1864) and then by Emperor (1864–1867) with the establishment of the . Juárez eventually manages to recover his position (1867–1872). *On 18 October 1860, the first formally ended the . * The lasted from 1861 to 1865. * The (1864–1870) starts in , with the invasion of by the ( , and ). It will kill almost 60% of the country's population. * The main phase of the between British colonials and the population begins with the in 1860. The most significant campaign is the in 1863, which sees some 14,000 British and colonial troops engaged. * The under , which ended in the division of Schleswig, , between Prussia and the . Though Prussia and Austria had both fought side by side in this war, Prussia later attacked Austria in . The technological and logistical superiority of Prussia's armed forces obliterated Austria and its allies, the former also having to deal with . By the end of these conflicts, Prussia was seen as the most powerful state in , and had total hegemony over the other German states. The was formed after the Austro-Prussian war, uniting the states of north Germany, and Prussia soon led it into another conflict with . * The between the and lasted from 1864 to 1865. It ended in a British victory and the loss of some Bhutanese territory to . Internal conflicts |thumb}} * fought between the remaining under and the self-declared under (April 12, 1861 – April 9, 1865) and Vice President . Beginning of the era under President (1865–1869). * 1863–64 in the . * On 19 July 1864 the fall of Nanjing formally ended the 14-year . * 1862-1877 in of China. * 1868-1869 in , fought between the and those seeking to return political power to the Prominent political events * under King . Wars for expansion and national unity continue until the incorporation of the (March 17, 1861 – September 20, 1870). * in by tsar (1861). * in (1866–1869). , 15th and last of the loses control to the . A series of reforms follows. The class fails to survive while the s turn to . * The of is created by the on July 1, 1867. * between and , hence creating the in 1867. * The revolution in (1868). Queen is deposed. Assassinations and attempts Prominent assassinations, targeted killings, and assassination attempts include: , Abraham Lincoln, , , and }} * President of the United States is by , April 14, 1865. * King of is captured by soldiers and strangled to death. * , President of is assassinated. * Father of Canadian Confederation, is assassinated by . * , a prominent figure in the era in Japan and part of the movement to overthrow the , is assassinated along with at a Kyoto inn in 1867. Science and technology invents in Sweden, patenting it in 1867}} * The in the USA is completed in 1869. * The in is opened in 1869. * The , the first mechanically powered in the world, is launched in 1863 after three years of construction. * discovers and proves in in 1860. * The first is successfully laid in 1866, enabling almost instant communication between America and Europe. * invents in Sweden, patenting it in 1867. * publishes his that quantify the relationship between electricity and magnetism, and shows that is a form of * develops methods for use in surgery in 1867, introducing as an antiseptic, turning it into the first widely used surgical antiseptic in surgery, and publishing . As a result, deaths from infections due to surgery greatly decrease. * formulates , the basis for , in a two-part paper written in 1865 and published in 1866, although it is largely ignored until 1900. * develops the modern * was first detected during the total of August 18, 1868, in parts of . It was the first eclipse expedition in which a was used. * and are honored for their discovery of the nature of the Sun's prominences. They were the first to notice bright spectral emission lines when viewing the limb of the Sun without the aid of a total solar eclipse. * in , England and in . Establishments * The Christian Mission, later renamed The , is co-founded by and in , England in 1865. * The was established in 1865. * founds school for nurses in 1860. * in , USA opens its doors on May 6, 1869, for the first time under a land grant from the . References Category:Modern history